Blue Magic (old)
by Akira Majere
Summary: Discovering new powers, Quistis takes up leading Garden against the threat in which has ties to her past. (Updated 4/10/01)
1. Blue Magic: Prelude

_Blue Magic: Prelude_  
  
  
_ 'Didn't you ever wonder why you, anymore?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean, why you? Why do you are you the only one to wield Blue Magic? Doesn't that ever cross your mind?'  
'... No, not really. I'm not the only one to have Blue Magic, maybe just at Garden I maybe...'  
'Are you sure about that? How come you ended up at Sorceress Edea's orphanage?'  
'What does Edea have to do with anything? Why did Zell? Why Selphie? Why the others ended at Edea's? You forget, I'm not the only one...'  
'Fate, my dear, plays in strange roles. How is it that you happened to teach and prepare the Sleeping Lion to save the world?'  
'Chance. There is a chance for everything. Fate is nothing more then an excuse for the weak.'  
'What makes you so sure about that? What gives you that reassurance? Quisty, you should know better by now. Don't you remember your lessons on the beach?'  
'...'  
'You forgot everything, haven't you? No wonder you don't remember how you asked the question why you are the only one to wield Blue Magic.'  
'I inherited the ability from my birth parents and know how to use it- there's nothing more to wonder about.'  
'What makes you so sure? Have you ever listened to Dragons? Have they ever taught you their secrets?'  
'This is insane. Dragons would rip anyone part who would try to "listen" to them...'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes.'  
'Quisty, when did you ever try? Only time you've been near Dragons is when you had a hostile attitude and were with those who can't hear them.'  
'Like I said, this is insane! Just who are YOU?'  
'I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. Well, not right now. Who I am is an answer in your past. Listen to the monsters and beasts of the world, Quistis. Learn their secrets and watch the sea...'  
'...'  
'Don't you enjoy watching the sea?'  
'Yeah...'  
'The shades of blue are so beautiful. It remains me of when I was a child when sea Dragons would play with...'  
'Sea Dragons would play with what?'  
'The key is in your past, Quisty...'_  
  
  
Quistis sat up in her bed, her lithe body covered in soft sheen of sweat, and quivering from some unknown feeling that warped her body in a slight familiar demeanor. Her electric blue eyes glowed intensely as the SeeD teacher looked around for a moment for the dull glow of crimson of her clock.  
_4:37 AM? That dream seemed to go forever_, the Card King thought in a slight daze. Finally blinking to break the slight mind-numbing lock of the clock, the teacher's thought turned to something else. The soft, peach toned skin teacher climbed to her long legs and stumbled into her bathroom in shuffle-like-walk.  
Cradling her head for a moment, Quistis let the artificial light bath her in it's falseness. Why have her life for the past week been filled with dreams and half remains of someone memories. Is she going insane? Was something bothering her and was trying to make her deal with it?  
Her silvery and golden hair that framed her delicate, high cheek-boned face in a feathery style was messy and tangled. Nightmares and emotional dreams always caused her to toss and turn thus tangling her silken hair, leaving her to spend half of the morning and day to fight with it. By the planet, how she hated it.  
Brushing her fingers of the smooth surface of the glass, Quistis turned away from her reflection and focused her attention on taking a shower. A shower in which would be deeply gratifying in washing away the last of strange sleep, wash away the chills that ran through her body, and let her try to drown out the dreams.  
'_I'm not alone, anymore_,' Quistis thought desperately as a wave of despair ran through her as she turned on the water. '_I have Seifer now, I can tell him anything..._'  
'_Even about your dreams of talking with Dragons and watching the sea for something that's not real?_' The teacher side of Quistis chided softly.  
'_I just can't keep this to myself... I need to tell someone!_' Quistis thought wildly, as she pulled off her tee-shirt and boxers, tossing them into the hamper.  
Pausing a moment, Quistis' eyes turned to her naked reflection in the mirror for a moment. A blue dragon tattoo on her back, left shoulder seemed to flare to life for a moment. The same tattoo that had haunted her in her sleep the night before with the same woman, asking about her childhood.  
'_Where did I get that tattoo, anyhow? I had it since I was a child,_' Quistis thought, her thoughts turning back to the female voice in her dream talking about the sea and Dragons.  
Climbing into the shower, Quistis mused out loud, "I bet Edea could help me. I think I could trust her. After all, she would be the one to know where I came from..."

************************************************  
It's short, but it sets the stage for Chapter 1 which I plan to have at least done by this time next week, hopefully. Reviews and ideas are ALWAYS welcomed. Just no flames- those are just immature. Blah, blah, this part sucked.

~Akira


	2. What Dreams Brought

Blue Magic: Chapter 1- What Dreams Brought  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- enjoy!  
*******************************************************************  
  
Quistis was standing in the 'Secret Area' of Balamb Garden early in the morning as she always did. Before the sun would come up, she would come out here and watch the sea. As the waves would gentle roll and out, Miss Trepe would truly smile as the Garden floated above the city near Balamb. It brought the stressed teacher peace and some sort of freedom. Freedom from the emotional war that raged within her lithe shell.  
The cool fading night breeze danced over her pale skin, sending a sweet chill racing through her body, and awaking something within her. Almost if it was a forgotten memory or feeling. Trying to place an identify on it unconsciously as she everyday since the dreams started, her cobalt blue eyes darkened.  
'_I should know this!_' Quistis thought absently, as she ran a finger over the chilly guardrail. '_I know there is something about the sea at this time of day that is important to me... Something I need to remember, yet don't want too._'  
Sighing, Quistis rubbed her slightly numbed arms, and turned away from the guardrail for a moment, moving closer to the door. Agitated that she couldn't remember the teacher slammed a delicate fist into the side of the school, and let out a soft hiss between her lips.  
'_All because of those damn dreams, I've been wondering about the simplest things_', the teacher raged silently to herself. Raising her eyes to the sky, she saw the first rays of light pierce the darkness. '_Things that shouldn't matter to me because they are no longer of importance!_'  
'_Are you sure?_' Another part of Quistis murmured in return; it was the Dream Voice. '_Are you sure they no longer play a part in Present or the Future? You seem to forget about Ultimeca..._'  
Pacing slowly across the balcony in the Secret Area, thoughts and inner-turmoil ragged within the SeeD teacher. Yes, Ultimeca did come from the Future, but she was no longer a threat, right? Why would she worry about that? But there always room for another battle like that since History tends to repeat itself. Though it was highly even possible that Squall and his friends would need the teacher to help them if it did.  
_'Riona is always a threat... as is Edea since she is still a Sorceress..._' the Dream Voice murmured softly, causing to Quistis to stop and look to the sky, as if she was searching for the source of the voice.  
'_I love Matron as my mother and she loves me like a daughter she can never have. She trusted me with the secret that she still carries Ultimecia's powers, but passed on her first set of powers onto Riona..._' Bringing a slender hand to her head, Quistis rubbed her left temple softly. '_The only Sorceress like person we should worry about is Adel since she did manage to allude the Esthar Forces- Riona is too weak and too pure hearted, while Edea is the very reason SeeD exists today._'  
'_Adel... now that's name that brings back memories_,' the Dream Voice whispered sorrowfully and causing an unnatural wave of emotion to race through Quistis' body. A set of emotions full of regret, fear, sadness, and anger that didn't come from the Card King, but someone else. The someone else in her dreams...  
'_Adel... why does it bring back emotions?_' the young teacher inquire of Dream Voice, curiosity ringing clear in her voice for the first time of what the Dream Voice had to offer.  
Silence rang clear within the mind of the teacher. For the first time in a week, Miss Trepe felt the presence of the Dream Voice leave her completely. Almost as if it was running or hiding something it didn't want to share just yet; but it didn't make sense it didn't leave it's usual clue to why.  
"MORNING," a strong breezy voice announced as a small silver hair woman stepped from the shadow of the doorway suddenly.  
Turning to see the Mistress of the Wind, the Blue Magician smiled warmly, "morning, Fuu-chan. It's a lovely day, is it not?"  
A crimson eye met the sapphire ones for a moment, before turning to the sky to see Light once more triumph over the darkness in their daily battle of control. Nodding slowly, the oldest member of Seifer's posse walked over to the guardrail and looked to sea to see why her newest friend came out here to stare at it. There was nothing special far as she could see... but why did she listen to the wind, then, when others didn't?  
"WATCHING SEA?" Fuujin inquired, looking directly at the teacher again.  
"Yes... it brings me peace," Quistis admitted softly. Pulling a penny from her pocket, she kissed it and tossed it into the sea, whispering, "Sea of Desire... bring me what I crave that sets my soul on fire."  
Two silvery brows drew together in puzzlement as Fuujin watched the strange ritual for the first time. It was an interesting saying, none the less. Gesturing to the area in which her friend threw the penny, Fuujin inquired, "WHAT THAT?"  
Chuckling softly, Quistis responded, "a saying someone taught me long ago. What brings you out here?"  
Frowning slightly, the eye patched woman stated, "CONCERNED."  
It was Quistis' turn to bring her brows in puzzlement and confusion. Shaking her head slightly, the teacher asked, "about what?"  
"YOU."  
"Huh?"  
Sighing, Fuujin took Quistis' hands in her smaller one. Looking deep within the teacher's eyes, she knew she saw something that her, Seifer, and Raijin felt- seclusion. As if they belonged to different part of human race since they all master a different element in extremities that made people whisper about them. Seifer of Fire, Raijin of Lightning, her of the Wind... and Quistis of Water... Quistis's powers reflected the water- taking on a shape or properties of another... Water to Ice, Water to Steam, water taking the shape of container it was in...  
"Quistis, I know what you are going through," Fuujin began, talking in her normal voice again. "Being a person of an Element can be hard at times, causing you to have strange dreams and hearing or seeing stuff others can... But you're not alone. Seifer, Raijin and I are like that, too."  
Blinking in surprise, Quistis was speechless for a moment. Fuujin knew what she was going through? But part of her wasn't. Fuujin always did control the wind with an unnatural ability, as she did by learning attacks the Monster's had. But the dreams... those dreams had a reason? Did Fuujin know? Looking to silver hair girl, Quistis blurted out, "why do the dreams haunt me? Why do they keep me awake at night?"  
"Quistis, those dreams lead you on a Quest to find yourself and to become one with your magic," Fuujin explained, softly in an uncharacteristically manner. Hell, everything she was doing was very unlike her... but this was reaching out to another Elemental who needed her...  
"To become one with my magic? I don't understand. Why us? How come you're telling me this all of sudden? How do you know?" Quistis raced on, softly. Why was she acting so weak and Fuujin so nice? Was something more to being Posse and friends at work here?  
"YES. NO MORE," Fuujin said, breaking the spell that seem to be weaving between them. Shaking her head, she gestured to the door, "TO CAFETERIA."  
Blinking at the sudden change and disspellment of the emotions in the air, Quistis nodded her head, "yeah, let's go get something to eat. I think Seifer said he meet me in there after I watch the sun raise..."  
"GOOD. HUNGRY," the silvery woman grumbled, walking through the door with Quistis on her heels. The wind was right, once more. The 'awakening' of another one of their 'kind' was happening. She, however, wished her friend luck on whatever her dreams brought her. Her own dreams brought the Wind to her, but at the cost of her eye...  
  
************************************************  
::points at herself and laughs:: I'm kind of going through Writer's block, so this Chapter sucks, but I wanna to get it done. Arugh, I pissed because I wrote Quistis and Fuujin so out of character at the last bit, but at least I fixed it... ::kicks writers block::   
Sorry for the spelling and sentence errors in it. I plan to have a better version of it up, but this is for the people who wait patiently for Chapter 1. No flamers, but reviewers are welcomed!  
~Akira  



	3. Friends of Old

Blue Magic: Chapter 2- Friends of Old  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- enjoy!

* * *

Selphie Tilmitt was concerned. Not concern, however, that the Silver Roses she ordered were actually a purplish colour and clashed with the Black Roses, that were a dark maroon. No, Selphie was concerned was something a little bit more serious today. Something that had kept her up last night thinking long and hard... Only to come up with no answer to the problem and forced her from her bed early.  
Skipping down the hall in her SeeD uniform to the cafeteria, Selphie looked about for a certain someone to help her with solving the mystery of her concern... The concern of why Quistis Trepe was acting more distant and colder to everyone of the Orphanage Gang for the last several weeks.  
Spotting Zell Dincht, the optimistic girl waved her hand around and shouted, "BOOOYYYYYKAAAAA!"  
"Hey, Selphie!" The wild blonde shouted back, jogging over to his childhood friend, and flashed even a brighter smile then the one he was wearing a few moments ago.  
"Zell, what are you doing up this early?" Selphie inquired, eyeing him with interest since he was up so early. Before he could answer, however, the energetic girl rushed on, "have you seen Quistis today? I need to talk with her! It's super-duper important!"  
Shaking his head, the 19-year-old hopped from foot to foot, and asked, "why?"  
"`Cause something is bothering me about how she has been acting lately... as if she doesn't want to be around us anymore!" Selphie looked around and stepped closer to her friend. "I think she's hiding something! Ever since we defeated Ultimecia, she became colder and distant. It's not the same bossy Quisty we all know and love!"  
Nodding in agreement, Zell replied, "everyone has changed since Ultimecia, though... Irvine settled down more, Squall opens up to Riona, Riona's more grown up... hell, even you aren't as childish as you use to be. I will, however, admit she has been acting weirder then normal."  
Not the least offended by his words of no longer acting 'childish' or his adultish manner, the spirited girl grabbed Zell's arm and narrowed her hazel eyes. Pulling his ear closer, she hissed, "Yeah, well, lately I heard from the Treppies she's been hanging around with... SEIFER!"  
"No shit?" Zell snarled, his blue eyes darkening.  
"Yes!" Selphie let Zell go and jumped back a bit. "I think he's, like, brain washing her against us! Like he's still super-dupper pissy about us kicking his ass, still! He's going to turn her against us and she's going to suck out our brains and eat them!"  
Zell laughed at that. Grinning slightly reckless and checking his watch, the martial artist announced, "I have to be going now... I gotta talk with Squall about some message we received from Esther the other day. Seems sorta important. We'll talk about the Quistis problem later, okay?"  
"Okay then, Zell. Inform me what the message says, okay? I gotta keep tabs on Sir Laguna for his web shrine!" Watching Zell jog off to the Bridge of Garden, Selphie turned to see the most unbelievable scene- Quistis discussing something with Fuujin... And the silver hair looked deeply interested in what Quistis said, too!  
With some skill and SeeD training, Selphie began to follow the two women. Luckily for her, however, they were too enthralled in their conversation to noticed the girl who sometimes stumbled about and wasn't too successful in being discreet.

* * *

"See, I believed that the Sorceress originated from the Centra. Before they died out, they wanted to preserve their power to protect the Planet, so they passed on their power to Human-Centra hybrids. So all Sorceresses, Edea and Riona included, at one point of their lineage, are related to Centra somehow!" Quistis concluded, to sum their conversation from the Secret Area to the Cafeteria.  
"INTERESTING," Fuujin commented, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her student ID. Flashing it to the worker, placed it back into her pocket, grabbed a bowl of cereal and walk on, her friend following behind her. Her black boots made no sound as she halted, turned to Quistis, "TELL EDEA?"  
Shaking her head no, Quistis plucked a carton of milk from a stake of them and placed them on her tray. Edea... She had to see Edea today. Edea had to have more answers for her; to clarify what Fuujin said. Magic... Elementals... The Sea and Dragons... The voice from her dreams... She was different...  
"Hey Fuujin, Quistis! Over here, ya know!" A burly dark toned man shouted from the corner of the Cafeteria.  
"RAGE!" Fuujin snarled, angry at the attention that Raijin caught, causing people to stare at them curiously as they made their way to where the two boys where sitting. Slamming her tray down, Fuujin marched up to Raijin, kicked him in the shins, and smacked him up side the head.  
"Ouch, hey!" Raijun whined, rubbing his sore knee as his childhood friend walked back to where she was going to sit.  
The usual annoyance of people seemed to vanish as the blonde neared the table and with contained grace and elegance, Quistis sat down next to Seifer. Her serious face transformed into gorgeous smile and dancing blue eyes of a woman deeply in love, returning a smile her Knight gave to her.  
"Hey, Quisty, how are you?" Seifer inquired, a golden eyebrow hiking up in an arch.  
"Lovely, Seif, and you?" She replied smoothly, as if was her turn to dance. Picking up her milk, she opened it and poured it into her cereal.  
"I'm gorgeous as ever and becoming more so ever moment," the former enemy cracked and won a smile from his fair lady. Reaching over, grabbed an apple from Raijin's tray, and bit into it. He sucked the juices softly, thinking absently of how soft and tempting Quistis' mouth looked when she fell deep into thought.  
'_Should I tell Seifer about my dreams? Would he be able to help me or go more into details then Fuujin did?_' The teacher kicked around several ideas telling her boyfriend or just waiting to talk to Edea, to have the Sorceress' input. Goddess, how she hated keeping things from Seifer. Sighing, she finally felt Seifer's eyes on her. Looking up to meet his intense gaze, she blushed softly.  
"A gil for your thought, my Lady?" the Knight inquired, his voice purring slightly, reminding the girls of velvet.  
"Just thinking of paying Matron a visit and taking several friends with me... Like Xu, Zell, and-" replied Quistis, spooning cereal into her mouth absently, and stopped as Seifer seemed to have a darkened glint in his eyes.  
"Oh joyous day!" Seifer announced flamboyantly, clapping his hands together, and batted his eyes. With an overly false and sickening sweet smile plastered on his face, he added, "is our favorite HERO, SQUALL coming?! Huh? Can we pul-leeeze take puberty boy, Quisty? He can sit there and be pissy and bring everyone's spirits down within 100 miles!"  
Turning several shades red, Quistis laughed and shook her head, and replied playfully, "Sure! And for fun, we can talk to walls, too!"  
Grinning evilly, he spoke lowly, "well, let's forget Puberty boy and shag ourselves senseless!"  
Peeling over with laughter, Quistis had tears form in her eyes form laughing so hard. Grinning from ear to ear, she replied, "nah. We wouldn't have to really be indiscreet about shagging, love... I doubt Puberty boy know how to kiss properly!"  
Fuujin grinned darkly at that statement. She was glad the teacher was over Squall and could laugh about the cruel thing he said to her... even if was insults against him, it showed that Quistis was slowly letting go of that Chapter of her life. Clearing his throat, she announced, "QUIET. PEOPLE STARE."

* * *

Now Selphie was confused. Sitting near the table where Quistis was sitting with Disciplinary Committee, she frowned as she heard resentful cracks against Squall... the very one Quistis had claimed to love like a brother before their battle against Ultimecia and several months after. What could have happened to make wise teacher suddenly very cruel towards her 'little brother'?  
"Hey Selphie!" A voice called out from across the Cafeteria suddenly, grabbing the vigorous girl's attention from trying to solve something that would mostly cause her head to hurt. Leaving the table somewhat discreetly, she walked over to where Zell was standing near the entrance.  
"Hiya, Zell! Need something?" Selphie inquired, her emerald eyes sparkling innocently and with curiosity.  
"Yeppers, I do. I need you, Quistis, Seifer, Xu, and Irvine to come to Bridge. Commander Lionheart has a mission for us," Zell said seriously, his blue eyes dark with grimness of the mission and news.  
Selphie was slightly taken back at the seriousness in Zell's voice. It had a been a long time since they had a truly serious mission that required the Elite SeeD Team, meaning the Orphanage Gang and Seifer... the ones who had fought, plus one who served, the Sorceresses. Nodding, she saluted Zell and jogged off towards where Quistis and Seifer were sitting.  
"Booyaka! Instructor Quistis Trepe and SeeD Seifer Almasy you're need at the Bridge by Commander Lionheart... most likely for a mission!" Selphie chirped, startling the group by her sudden appearance.  
"Excuse me?" Seifer snapped, not catching what the girl babbled in hurry at them, narrowed his eyes, and wondered just how long the girl had been near them.  
Selphie rolled her eyes at Seifer's tone and repeated loudly, "Instructor Quistis Trepe and SeeD Seifer Almasy you're need at the Bridge by Commander Lionheart!"  
Quistis stood, brushing off the front of her skirt to free it of invisible crumbs. Picking up her tray, she piped up, "well, we'll finish our conversation later, Fuu and Rai... Come on Seifer, let's not keep the Commander waiting."  
Catching some of the sarcasm in her voice, Selphie fought the urge to frown and ask Quistis what her problem was. But she knew it wouldn't be tactful, so she merely cleared her throat and grabbed the older woman's arm and dragged her out of the Cafeteria, with Seifer on her heels. She'd just HAD to come up with a plan to see what was up with Quistis' new attitude.

* * *

::rejoices:: My browser kept crashing, but I fixed it! Now I can finally post this Chapter! It's been done since Wednesday, but due to evil browser problems, I had to wait till today to post it! Gawd, about time, hai? Well, for all the evil Anti-Squall comments, I just playing... SO SILVER KITTEN PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORK! ::ahem:: ^_~ I was just playin, `cause is an okay guy.  
Sorry for the spelling and sentence errors in it. I plan to have a better version of it up, but this is for the people who wait patiently for a Chapter, once more. No flamers, but reviewers are welcomed!  
~Akira  



	4. SeeD Elite

_Blue Magic: Chapter 3- SeeD Elite_  


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- enjoy!

* * *

Swaying in her lover's arms, Riona Leonhart giggled softly as the wind danced across her skin. Though she was in the building, the power of Wind still made itself known to her, singing softly. With bright eyes filled with love and adoration for her husband, Riona's eyes also held something much older then humans... The Power of the Sorceress.  
"The Darkness is approaching, my love... It called to me, even when I was Sleeping," the Sorceress in Riona purred softly, while pressing her body close to his and nuzzling his neck. Brushing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "it woke me up... And I grew jealous that Human Self had so much time with you when she forced me to Sleep... You're MY Knight, not hers!"  
Holding the Sorceress close, Squall Leonhart replied softly, "I'm a Knight for you both. You know people fear you and the Power you hold, so Riona had to put you to Sleep for a while... until it was safe for you both."  
Pulling back slightly, the Sorceress bared her pearl white teeth in a cruel smile. She knew her Knight was right... because her Knight knew what was best for her and her human self. That's why she loved him so much. He protected her from others and from destroying herself. Yes, Squall was the prefect Knight for any Sorceress.  
"I know... but still," the Sorceress pouted, before completely pulling away and looking out a window on the deck of Garden. Her brown eyes misted slightly as the sting of sea breeze came through the window again, murmuring warnings to her and calling to its unknown Mistress. Cocking her head sideways, she hissed, "your friends approach..."  
Squall turned to the doorway to see Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Selphie, Quistis and Seifer enter rather cautiously and gather around the center of the room. He could feel the tense feeling and curiosity behind their eyes and postures as they remained silent and waited for him to speak.  
"Esthar has contacted and contracted with Garden for the Retrieval- dead or alive- of the former Sorceress Adel. Apparently over the years she had alluded Authority of Esthar's army and disappeared for several years," Squall announced to the now angry and outraged SeeD Members.  
"Apparently she was presumed dead until several months ago when activities in Areas of the Island Closest to Hell and Desert Area of the Centra Continent started up, rumored to be lead by that certain red headed Sorceress." Squall folded his arms over his uniformed chest. Narrowing his blue eyes, he began his conclusion, "since it is out of Esthar's domain and have failed several times already, we are needed to fulfill our duty as SeeD to see if this rumor is true. If is true, we are to exterminate the threat of corrupted Sorceress."  
Arching an eyebrow rather cocky, Quistis spoke up, "why weren't we the ones to originally to make sure she was destroyed after the Time Compression? I know she had time to escape from Lunatic Pandora when Ellone brought her back from the Past."  
Slightly annoyed, Squall replied, "because we had other things on Garden's mind. Such as rebuilding Trabia and help Galbadia Garden get back on its feet after being under Seifer's control."  
Seifer almost physically flinched from that remark.  
Her cobalt blue eyes darkening from the uncalled insult to Seifer, she folded her own arms and spoke smoothly, "well, I thought SeeD's first duty was the control and suppression of the Sorceress. I thought you that, Commander, and apparently you have forgotten or-"  
"THAT IS ENOUGH, Instructor #14 Quistis Trepe! You forget you speak to!" Squall snarled, shouting now and angered by her indirectly suggesting Riona was the cause of why Adel might be free. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped up and glared into Quistis' eyes, "you, my friend, have changed... We have all changed... but that doesn't give you the right to challenge my authority, let alone question it."  
Riona the Sorceress' brown eyes tinged with gold, stepped forward. Tossing her ebony hair, she laid a small, child-like hand on Squall's shoulder to sooth him. She didn't want him to be upset over trivial things, especially with supposed Adel on the loose with no true leads.  
Sighing, Squall stepped back and put breathing room between him and his sister figure. Shaking his head, he suddenly looked very old and very tried. Why did he have to play the bad guy most of the time? Turning partly away from the group of childhood friends, he finally concluded with, "Quistis you will lead Seifer and Selphie to explorer and search for any leads on the Island Closet to hell with the new ship, Ramuh, while I lead Irvine and Zell on a mission to Desert in Centra, understood?"  
A small sadistic smile played on Seifer lips as he almost hissed, '_I see you leave the Sorceress with the ones who killed her two out of the three predecessors. Yes, Squall, you have completely lost yourself to her... Worse then me._' But he didn't. Instead, he met Quistis' eyes, walked out the door, and knew Quistis was on his heels.  
Selphie on the other hand, bounced up to Squall and Irvine and piped in quietly, "do you think it's wise to put Quistis and Seifer in the same party together?"  
Chuckling, Irvine said, "Why? Rather have Commander and his arch-Nemesis in the same party together? Name one person, besides Cid, Edea, and Quistis, Seifer obeys through and through now?"  
Frowning slightly, Squall frowned, "what do you mean, Selphie?"  
"Lately Quistis has been acting more meaner then normal! And I caught her eating breakfast with the Disciplinary Committee today!" Selphie hopped up and down. "I think Seifer is corrupting her or something!"  
Smiling faintly, Squall replied, "Well, that can be your secret mission then, Selphie. To see what is up with Quistis and if Seifer really is corrupting her."  
Knowing that the Commander was humoring her, Selphie still took the mission he gave her to heart and saluted him. Running from the room to catch up with her mission, she only hoped she found out what was wrong with Quistis before something did happen that was super-duper bad.

* * *

"This is lovely," snickered Seifer as he swung his Hyperion Gunblade through the tall grass as he followed Quistis. His black pants and white tee-shirt made him look almost like a normal adult, but when someone saw the scar or watched the way he moved, they knew he was a SeeD. But, he was trying to look inconspicuous as they checked out the island and not attract attention. Looking about, his blue eyes glittered with deadly interests as he watched a Dragon fly over, covering him and his friends with its dark shadow.  
Quistis smiled faintly, watching the Dragon also. Her mind, however, was not on battling it. Instead she wanted to try to communicate, but she knew now was not the time since they were on a mission. Gathering her wits about her, Quistis' grip tightened slightly on her Save the Queen, and she led the way towards a slightly hilly area of the island.  
With energetic strides, a green sun-dress clad Selphie bounced past Seifer and Quistis' side. Her new leaf coloured eyes glowed with eagerness for something besides the mission, but she remained silent as the made their way around a hill for speaking up, "how have you been, Quistis? I never see you anymore! Any new juicy rumors floating around in the classrooms or Teacher's lounge?"  
Even though caught slightly off-guard by Selphie's questions, Instructor Trepe' face remained cool and impassive. Looking down at the smaller woman, she replied, "what do you mean?"  
Tapping her Strange Vision on her shoulder, Selphie's eyes hid behind her hair as she found something interesting on the ground to look at, and giggled innocently, "well, I never see you anymore! Only passing you in the halls or when you're going into your dorm do I see ya! You don't even eat with us anymore, cause of it. You seem so super-duper busy!"  
With a slightly guarded expression, the SeeD member looked at her childhood friend, and spoke softly, "because I have been busy lately. SeeD exams, SeeD field testing, grading, and teaching, Selphie. Even before you came to Garden, I was like this."  
Seifer snickered and joined the two women, "well, not as busy. But busy enough for a 17-year-old girl could be! Not even time for a BOYFRIEND."  
Staring slightly at Seifer, Selphie added suggestively, "well, honestly, Quisty... We all thought you got a boyfriend and were too involved with him to make time for us."  
Emotions too fast for Selphie passed over Quistis' face as she looked over her shoulder to see that they were completely out of the ship's view. Sighing, she shook her head and laughed ruefully, "Sefie, where did you get an idea like that? I think Irvine's interesting in '_love_' has finally worn on to you."  
Grinning sheepishly, Selphie was surprise to see Quistis so nice and friendly since they left the Garden. Her entire hostile attitude seemed to vanish as she watched the gold and silver woman crouch down to examine several marks around a boulder. Cocking her head sideways, Selphie chirped, "what did you find?"  
Climbing to her feet, she brushed off her black pants and straightening her red shirt, Quistis looked back to her team and replied, "tracks of some sort. Don't know of what, however. Wait here and I'm going to go a head, look about, then come back here if it's all clear."  
Frowning, Selphie said, "isn't that not super safe! Right, Seifer?"  
Chuckling softly, Quistis watched Seifer shake his head in agreement, before adding, "well if it's clues to Adel, it might be best, because there is less likely of a chance that I'll get caught. And if I do get help, you'll guys will be able to get help and backup to rescue me."  
The two teammates looked at one another nervously, but had to agree and gave in. Standing together, they watch Quistis disappear around the other end of the boulder and the sounds of her combat boots on the dried ground around fade.  
Following the tracks, Quistis soon found herself in front of a slightly hidden cave. A frown came upon her lovely feature as she studied it, looking to see if there was any other tracks leaving or going to it... only to discover none. Pressing a hand to the stone, she shivered, walked into the cave and began to lose her sight as she went deeper.  
Pressing her body against the darkness of a cave wall suddenly, Quistis' eyes stared at the tracks to double check that they didn't double back and out of the cryptic cave. Surprising another shiver as a chill raced through her body, Quistis fought the urge to run from the cave, and moved forward and deeper into the abyss.

* * *

Zell was hot, tried and he wanted a hot dog. Wandering the desert with a guy who was hornier then a Horn Toad and a Commander with a sense a humor of a Pit-Bull with a toothache wasn't helping either. Nope, poor Zell was finally in Hell. A Hell with no Hot Dogs, too.  
Wiping his forehead with the back of his fighting gloves, Zell whimpered incoherently, and stumbled over a rock in the sand, causing him to stumble. Falling into the sand, Zell cursed, before standing back up and going after a moody Squall and a 'sure shot' Irvine.  
Leaping from the depths of the sand, a man dressed in brown lunged at the worn blonde and knocked him into the sand, straddled him as he began to choke the shocked and surprised SeeD member.  
"Zell!" Squall hissed, pulling his Lionheart from its confinements and rushed to aid his friend. His black boots, however, was caught and kept place, sending the Commander to stumble to his knees.  
"Fuck! It's a fucking trap!" Irvine snarled, blasting his rifle at a brown clad Warrior that came at him. Ducking a frontal lunge attack, Irvine brought the gun's butt into the Warrior's stomach, swung up and smashed the man in the face. Grinning, he moved from the falling body and shot his Rapid Fire Ammo at several attackers, including the one who held down Zell.  
Leaping up, ignoring a bloody nose, Zell rushed forward and brought his fist into lower chest, bringing it into a guy's gut to free Squall before jumping back to move out of the way as someone brought a staff down for an attack. Pivoting off his left foot and darting around the figure, Zell stood ready to fight.  
Climbing to his feet and slicing an ambusher through the chest turned to face man in black. Meeting the man's eye, he knew that he was the leader of the party. Something told Squall the man before him would go to disarming him first, if he was smart, and the simplest way to do that was to break his wrist of his dominant hand. After that he would aim for the critical points and nerve centers with that ugly staff of his  
A second later, the change in Man's posture alerted him: then they were both moving. He swung his Gunblade in a vertical arc, aiming for the man's right wrist to disarm him first. The man blocked it easily with his staff and felt the shock as wood clashed with the strange metal of the Lionheart. The man insistently changed his grip and went for a trap, but Squall whipped his Gunblade out of the way and was facing the man again as if he never moved in the first place.  
Squall just smiled at him and brought his blade through the leader's chest. The song of the battle consumed him as he ripped the Blue stained crimson Blade and rushed to aid his comrades. He was moving, as something possessed him, making him dance the deadly dance of the Revolution...

* * *

A woman walked into the Timber bar with unnatural grace. Everything about her was unnatural. The way she seemed to breathe, the way she walked, even the curve of her lips were seemed to be unreal; the crimson hair and yellow eyes seemed natural on her, however. She surveyed the seen and noted that only two people were there- good. She sat down next to the man at the bar and smiled. The man smiled back as on her eyes went to bartender who heading towards the back.  
She stood up, looking him over shyly and walked towards the middle of the bar. She turned her back, her teeth lengthening, claws lengthening, also, and was very sharp. She gave a little cry, putting her face in her hands and the man came over. Hissing, she plunged her claws into the irises and pupils, ripping them from their sockets, then sliced his face wildly.  
Leaping onto the bar as the man fell away, screaming and blood pouring from his face, the Woman laughed insanely. Dancing lightly across, she looked at the scared and pissed bartender who held a nasty looking knife that rushed back to see what was going on. Stretching her clawed hands to him, a bolt of black energy leapt from her hands and slammed into the Bartender hungrily. Turning back to her original victim the woman smiled, jumped down from her perch, crouched and tapped her claws lightly.  
The man looked towards her, hands covering his ruined face as he slowly backed away from the witch who crackled. The Witch, however, stabbed forwards with her claws from a lower position directly up into the man's belly. The claws met only soft tissue and plunged smoothly, deep in the man's abdomen. The Witch, staring into the man's eye sockets, twisted her claws hard and pulled them out with an upward movement, ripping the man's belly open and drawing out part of a loop of his lower intestine, laughing gleefully as she did so.  
The bartender was back and was on the woman like a jackal, hacking and stabbing her two times in the back but failing to even touch the woman. The Woman turned toward the bartender as if she was in slow motion. The bartender hacked at her face in desperation as he so and her eyes narrow. The knife made a glancing slice across her scalp.  
Seething in rage that the man had drawn blood, the Witch exploded and threw the bartender deep into the wall, and went back to the man who curled up in ball, unable to see where and what was going on. Straddling the man's broad chest with her knees on his upper arms, pinning him down. The man was weakened but still struggling, imploring her to spare him.  
Reaching forward, the woman grabbed the man's head by the hair with her left hand, and slammed his head back so hard against the floor that she fractured one of the vertebrae in the man's neck. Still holding the man's hair, she brought the neck and head towards her and bit... her fangs slide deep within the neck with easy. She felt herself sexually arouses from drinking the man's blood in tiny slurp noise. She threw head back, a drop of blood running from her lips down her vest. She shivered in pleasure, but she was no vampire.  
She licked her lips and stood. Her leather creaking as she walked towards the bartender. She bent over and picked the knife, she licked it clean and stood above the man. Her eyes were cruel as her eyes peered over the blade, but something that looked like amusement danced in her eyes.  
The Witch brought the sharp edge of the knife down the bartender's throat and began to saw back and forth, opening the throat from one side to the other. She pushed down so hard with the blade that she crushed the bartender's voice box, ending his hideous and loud screaming.  
Dropping the knife and lifted her right hand high in the air and bringing her claws down hard, plunging it into bartender's upper left chest, through the ribs, all the way through his heart and through the back of the upper chest cavity and the back of the rib cage. Just below the bartender's uplifted shoulder blades, so that the tip of her claws dimpled but barely missed breaking through the skin of bartender's back.  
Standing up, the Woman looked at her handy work and smiled. A Mother would be please... She licked her claws, walking towards the back of the bar. Water poured from a sink in the kitchen and the Witch placed her pale hands into the water and clean them. Turning off the water, she went to the back door and opens it up. They were still there.  
She picked up the gasoline tanks and threw them around the bar, breaking bottles and laughing, turning on the gas for the stoves... She smiled; broken chairs, broken liquor bottles gasoline all over the 'local joint'. She walked out the door; half way into the street, she turned and launched a fireball at the place.  
As the place exploded, she laughed insanely and walked down the street. Crimson hair flapping behind her like a banner, she walked off to her next target.

* * *

'_What's a light doing in the middle of a cave?_' Quistis thought suspiciously, tightening her grip on her whip and putting more of a creeping affect to her walk. Her body tensing and switching to battle mode, the SeeD member came closer to the light that came from a tunnel that spilt off from the cave in the back.  
Swinging her body to the other side of the cave and outside the tunnel like door, she peered in cautiously. Position her right leg underneath her to get leverage to leap in or out of the tunnel, the teacher dared to peer around the rock wall even more when she didn't see anything the first time. Golden mane tied back, she stuck her head around even more, gasped, and stumbled back.  
Falling onto her butt, Quistis shrieked as she realized it saw her. Kicking and moving herself backward to get away, the teacher backed herself against the stone wall across from the tunnel. Regretting she had to even investigate the tracks, Instructor #14 watched as the beast pulled himself from the tunnel after her.  
With a head bigger then her and teeth big as her forearm, a dark ebony Dragon with piercing crimson eyes stared and growled at the Teacher. Its huge nose and tongue testing the air, the Dragon pulled its head closer to Quistis and snarling, slammed its deadly jaws shut...  


* * *

Author Notes:  
Whew, I think this Chapter didn't take as long as the others! What do you think so far? Is Adel REALLY behind the ambush of Squall and team? Who is the red-headed Witch who killed and blew up that bar? Is it Adel? Did Quistis get eaten?! I'm not sure myself...  
I'm going to put another Chapter of 'Last of the Cetra' before I even start typing up Chapter 4, _Dragon's Bane_. Tee-hee, so expect two weeks for it.  
Sorry for the spelling and sentence errors in it. I plan to have a better version of it up when I find an editor, but this is for the people who wait patiently for a Chapter, once more. No flamers, but reviewers are welcomed!  
~Akira


	5. Dragon's Bane

_Blue Magic: Chapter 4- Dragon's Bane_  


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- beware strong language and enjoy!

* * *

_ Four years and 7 months old Seifer ran close on the heels of his age mate, Quistis, through the emerald fields near their home village. His heavily lashed electric blue eyes glowed intently as he saw the girl stop before a stranger, turning slightly him in confusion; her posture screamed fear only to him, however. Not even slowing down, he past her with his wooden sword in hand to protect his friend and village from the intruder.  
Quistis giggled slightly as her best friend charged, as a knight that he imaged himself at times to be, at the person that dare defile the Village and Area with his foreignness. Turning to face the two males fully, the green dressed girl watched the adult male with suspicion, while Seifer with adoration. Very rarely did the Village have visitors and she immediately dislike him... especially since her mother told her most visitors were evil.  
The man, however, ignored the children as his eyes fell upon the village. It was a human village, corporate an old Centra village into it's own... In other words, somehow part of an ancient civilization had survived the Lunar Cry and had remained just as he recalled it when he last came here. Finally, his warm brown eyes fell upon two beautiful children, as the boy came up to him fearlessly.  
"Go away! We'll not have you here, disturbing our peace!" Seifer snarled aggressively, mimicking a guard, while point his toy sword at the man.  
Cocking his head sideways, the strange man inquired, "and why? Isn't up to the Elders of Ketran Village suppose to be the ones to decide who can stay and who will not?"  
The young girl with corn silk hair stepped forward. Her stormy eyes looked at her feet as she muttered, "Elders say all outsiders that come here are evil... Because of the Sorceress War. They fear you might be a spy of the witch Adel or Kitana, her rival."  
Chuckling, the man replied, "well, tell them that Cid Kramer, husband of the Sorceress Edea, wishes to speak with them. She would like to request permission to build a Orphanage in this area..."  
Seifer looked thoughtful at that. Looking at his friend, then back at the Village where several guards now approaching the trio. "I guess, you can talk to Elders... but we're not in charge. You should ask those guards that come towards us."  
Cid looked to see the guards too and smiled. Touching his fingers forehead, then his lips, and bringing them to his heart, Cid greeted the guards formally. Grinning at their surprise, he walked forward and cried out, "Hallo and bless be peace! I'm Cid Kramer, the Elder Myra's brother. I've come to approach my sister to permission for something... But may I first have permission to enter my home town?"  
Looking from one another, the one of the guards replied gruffly, "hail to thee, Lord Kramer. Of course you may enter the village... and bring the two kids with you. They shouldn't be out this far... Especially with Adel's spies lurking and wanting to capture some of us for information."  
Nodding thoughtfully, Cid knew that Adel wanted the Centra technology. And the only way for her to do is it get the people who help repair and alter it for the villages or take control of the villages themselves. She already had two of the three converted Centra villages. Ketran was last one and the most rumored to hold the secrets of the Centra Technology.  
Looking down the little blonde boy as he walked back with the troops and kids, he smiled, "I take it your the knight of this village?"  
Snorting, the girl rolled her eyes and giggled, "no. He's just my Knight..."_

Sitting a stone and playing with the strings of her boots was getting old with Selphie. In fact, she seemed to ready to run off to the hills, screaming due to boredom. With bright green eyes searching for something more amusing to do when Seifer and her where waiting for Quistis to come back, which her eyes finally fell upon a Seifer who had a very sorrowful and long look on his face.  
"What's wrong, Seifer?" Selphie inquired, bouncing up from her rock and over to him.  
His dark eyes darkened with annoyance as Seifer snapped from his thoughts and glared at Selphie, "nothing."  
"Oh come on, Seifer! Don't be such a super-duper downer!" Selphie declared, hopping up and down.  
"And why shouldn't I be? I'm worried about Quistis," Seifer snapped, "and being with you isn't helping my mood, either. Will you stop that? You're like a bunny on speed."  
Giggling innocently as if Seifer was joking and trying to cheer up the mood between them, Selphie started to ramble off something from Garden Festival from last year, "Are you gay? Are you gay? Pick up the phone! Mommy think you gay. If you don't pick up the phone then you gay. Only gay screen call. You are gay. Why don't you tell mommy you gay? you don't have to hide from mommy. You so lucky that mommy know everything about the gay and you can talk to mommy about everything because you have a cool mommy. You mommy is so cool and mommy knows all about the gay and the lesbian and it is so fine to be gay you know they have gay all over the world... BUT NOT TRABIA!!!"  
Now staring at Selphie as if she grew another head and declared her love for Squall, Seifer shook his head. Slowly, however, a smile appeared on his lips, then a chuckled erupted slightly from them. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "I take it you really took to that Trabia Transfer student, Margit Chow."  
Bobbing her hand up and down, Selphie replied, "yeppers! But on a serious note, I liked to ask you something, Seifer."  
Looking a girl that sat near his knee, the Knight cocked his head sideways and muttered, "yes?"  
"What's going on between you and Quistis?" The girl asked innocently, completely leaving the last subject for the new one, and caught the glare Seifer sent at her head on. Swallowing, she added softly, "I'm worried about her. She's grew more distance and hateful towards us. I know for a fact you know about it since I saw you and your posse hanging out with her more and more ever since we got back from Ultimecia."  
Bitterly he answered, "easily. She discovered who her real friends are and where she belongs. Not with that emotionless bastard Squall, not with Chicken Wuss, not with that flirt Irvine, not with you, and most definitely with that witch, Riona. She belongs to the Disciplinary Committee because we understand her and she understands us. We are, and were, there for her, while you guys were off in your little 'Perfect Worlds' that you created for yourselves."  
Angry and slightly hurt by Seifer's words and by his sudden attack mood, she retorted, "so she belongs with traitors? What makes you think you understand her! If I remember correctly from what Quistis once told me, you always called her mediocre and was mean to her!"  
"She knows why I was mean to her and forgives me!" Seifer hissed, laughing darkly. Standing, he glared down at Selphie, "as for us being traitors- we left to follow our dreams. We wanted to want to dreams to become real and once they did... It didn't crack up to be all that seemed to be. Unlike your people, we had the courage to presume something we wanted."  
"All I hear is super-duper shallow reasons!" Selphie snapped, also climbing to her feet. "She belongs to us! You turned her against us, Seifer! You're just angry because we kicked your butt! And what better way in getting revenge then turning friends against friends!"  
Laughing outright in Selphie's face, Seifer snarled, "O-contraire, my little bunny on speed. If you really her friend, you might have known all about the suicide attempts or known she was growing apart for your little group... But no. It took you two fucking years to notice- not to mention it was only you!"  
Selphie felt a cold wave of reality as it slapped her in the face. Slowly she stumbled back, realizing what Seifer had said was true. The Orphanage group is, and had, excluded Quistis directly and indirectly since Riona had shown up and they been reunited. No wonder the Instructor had been finding company and friendship with Seifer, Fuujin, and Raijin.  
Realizing he had won, Seifer added cruelly, "like I said- she belongs to us. You were never her friends. Before Ellone left the Orphanage and she wanted to mother Squall, Quistis was my best friend. I've knew her longer and had been her friend longer. As you can see- she loves me best of all. She loves me best of all from the former Orphanage group. So tell me, Selphie, how does it feel to see I've finally won and made my dream true."  
"You meanie... How could you..." Selphie began.  
"How could I what? Free my Lady from the chains that you put on her? Set her free from your claws? To give her the love she deserves so much?" Seifer hissed, standing tall and sadistic over the small pixie girl.  
'_He... loves her?_' Selphie thought suddenly. Catching on why Seifer was so angry and cruel to her about friendship she thought she had with Quistis. He was protecting the woman he loved.... _As she did for him against Squall earlier!_ Gasping, the SeeD woman put her hands over her mouth and gazed with uncertainly at the blonde.  
"Finally caught on?" Seifer asked, his voice dark with emotions as he almost read her mind. Spreading his arms wide, he added, "how do you feel about me, the traitor, now?"  
Selphie's eyes misted over, "I-I-I never would have would have suspect you and... her. No wonder you hate Squall... He hurt the woman you loved..."  
"As he always did... stealing her affections and then hurting her..." Pulling his Gunblade from its sheath, Seifer pointed it at the Trabian female. "She respected you... Thought you had potential and you ignored her in her times of need. You should all pay. Starting with you, Selphie Tilmitt..."

* * *

_ When Quistis turned 6, her village was destroyed. Burned to the ground and people were slaughtered because Adel wanted the Technology and sought the few rumored natural Elemental-Sorceresses that had taken refuge there. The greed bitch wanted it all... destroying what the blonde girl had known. And leaving her homeless with Seifer, Fuujin, Raijin, and several other children.  
Edea had came, however, to save the children from the soldiers as they were herded into a van to be taken off to Adel for inspection to see if bore any of the rumor magic tales. Casting her powerful spell on the van, while casting a protective barrier on the children, she wanted to end this insult to humanity and herself. Her husband village was completely obliterated, people needlessly slaughtered, and children being kidnap!  
Standing for it no longer, she raised her arms, the children seemed to float over to her, as she turned to face the army troops that she had attracted. Foolish idiots... how dare they think they had a change to go against a Sorceress with TWICE the power of their ruler, who was angry and in her prime?! HA!  
Raising her arms, purple bolts of energy slammed into the ground and into the troops. Her eyes glowed with power, as she turned her back as a blackish violet explosion followed the lightening. Hostile gaze softened as her eyes fell upon the unconscious children. They would join her orphanage and she would protect these children... _

Edea sat up in bed, her breathing quick and labored. Old memories and recalls from when she took the seven children from Ketran Village to her Orphanage almost two decades ago. She could remember when she brought the children to the stone place, them asking her over and over where their mothers and fathers were. It broke her heart.  
Going to place three of children in homes, two children at another Orphanage which her good friend ran, while the remaining two- Seifer and Quistis- would remain with her, Edea would hide them from Adel. She still, however, had to deal with the fact that all their birth records were destroyed in the fire.  
Cid came to her rescue then, when he came home for a visit from the newly founded Garden. Creating and recalling old memories from talking with the children, he had collected most of their birthdays, age and parents. Documenting them and registering them through different contacts, the children took on new last names and some new parents for their protection.  
Quistis and Seifer, also, had to take on the new identity, even with Edea protecting them. They had been children of the elders or related to the elders, so Cid made sure they had a iron-clad backgrounds then. Adel was still searching the lands for a child for her Succession and the surviving children of Ketran.  
Running a hand through her silken black hair, Edea forced herself to stop thinking of the past. Her children were safe now. Adel was gone, but if she still lurked, she had none of her powers and SeeD was strong. Yes, she had nothing to worry about... but why did she feel so afraid for her foster children?

* * *

_ 'Why are you so angry? What made you so angry? Why is your so hateful towards those of your past?'  
'Angry? What do you mean 'angry'? I'm not angry, well a little upset. But not angry...'  
'Yes you are... Why?'  
'... I'm not sure...'  
'You know why... just you don't want to admit it. Isn't that the real reason you won't tell me?'  
'I don't understand... You're confusing me...'  
'Look within, Quistis. Tell me why you're so angry... Let me help you...'  
'What are you doing to ME!?'  
'Removing barriers set up by the usage of Guardian Forces, sorting and clearing your thoughts... now tell me...'  
'... ... ... ... I'm angry because he hurt me... then SHE showed up and hurt me too...'  
'Everyone is hurt sometime in their life because of something... What makes this time so different from any other? Why is makes you lash out in blind rages at times?'  
'... Because I was never loved as a child, expect for Matron- she was the only one who loved me as a child. I was always rejected by people when I left the Orphanage, so I finally gave up, for a while... When I did finally reached for someone I thought I loved, he hurt me badly... I thought he understood my pain... but he didn't. Then Riona flaunted him off when she finally sunk her little claws into him... Both of them ENJOYED in hurting me. Damn them... Damn them all...'  
'Do you want to hurt them for it? Do you want Revenge on them?'  
'W-what? Revenge? Why?'  
'Yes, Revenge. I have the power to help you get it, Quistis. You are different from them... Better then that cruel one, Squall, and that manipulative Sorceress-Bitch, Riona. I can give you power to do it... do you want it?'  
'Yes... NO! This is wrong... Who are you! And what are you doing to me!?'  
'Heh... You should know by now... Or at least recognize my voice...'  
'... All I know is that you come to my dreams and bring back things I rather not remember...'  
'Something things are needed to be remembered... For your own protection and the protection of loved ones. Do you remember who **you** are now with those blocks removed, Quistis? Do you know why I'm here? Hmmm, seems to me I might have missed a unlock **those** memories...'  
'**STOP!** Get the fuck out my head! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! **I** blocked those!'  
'This is for the best and you know it, little one. Now tell me- **do you remember?**'  
'Yes... damn you... DAMN YOU. I didn't want to REMEMBER THAT! Dear Hyne... why did you do this to me? No wonder I wasn't loved... damn you... My mother... my father. They're gone. Dead. Murdered in their sleep. You had to make me remember. Damn you!'  
'Tsk-tsk, little one... Shouldn't talk to **me** like that... Now you are ready...'  
'...damn you... Mom, Dad... oh Hyne... damn you...'  
'Ready for the knowledge of the...'  
'FUCK YOU! Fuck you and your fucking knowledge! I didn't want to remember!'  
'-Dragons of the Sea. Time for you to Awaken. As did Fuujin, as did Seifer and Raijin... But you are slightly different, even from them. Heh... Calming down now?'  
'I didn't ask for this... I never wanted to be different...'  
'Accept it. It is your fate, Mistress of the Seas. The Thread Master has Woven your fate, so embrace it. Embrace it and take the power and Knowledge I now offer to you.'  
'For what? **Revenge?** Because if that's it... I don't want it!'  
'No... Something much more important... But for revenge if you want it... Quistis, someone comes for you. Time is short, do you want the Power and Knowledge or not?'  
'... ... Even if I didn't want it, you'd force it upon me... As you did to my mother and my mother's mother... As you did to every female of my line...'  
'True. But it is easier when you want it... So, do you?'  
'... since I have no choice- I do, Poseidon. Give me the Power and Knowledge of the Sea..._'

It seemed like hours went by when Quistis finally opened her eyes. Rubbing them with a stiff arm, she looked around, realizing she was in the cave still and had something warm and stiff holding her place. Looking down and letting her eyes adjust even more to the dark, she gasped and froze... It was the ebony Dragon curled around her protectively.  
Swallowing nervously, she reached out and touched the glittering scale gingerly. It was like ice- hard, yet smooth and cool to the touch. Putting her full palm onto the massive beast, she ran her hand against it even more, smiling slightly as she did so.  
It was a beautiful beast, it's scales polish like fine jewels, while the deep blue under belly scales glowed against the darkness, battling it back. The long tail with sapphire spikes waved slightly back and forth, as its eyes remained closed, as if it was in a deep sleep.  
Attempting to free herself from her lovely prison, she looked to find an area around her where the Dragon wasn't too tall for her to climb over... Without awakening the beast either. Seeing that the Dragon was completely even around her, she settled for a place where there were several ridges in scales near the stomach.  
Placing her hands on the Dragon's belly, she screamed when she saw the Dragon's eyes fly open and stare at her intently. Backing away slowly, she swallowed slowly, and held up her hands to show that she meant no harm. The Dragon stared at her, its huge nostrils taking in her scent, and tasting it with a forked tongue.  
"You are... QuisSstisss, yesss?" The Dragon asked slowly, it's mouth moving awkward movements to speak the human's tongue.  
"Huh?" Eyes widen in comical proportion when she heard the Dragon speak. Blinking rapidly, she looked at him hardly, she took a step forward. "Did you just speak to me?"  
Chuckling, cocking its head sideways, "Yesss. I attempt to ssspeak your language... To make you... more less likely to panik."  
"Um, just who and what are you?" Quistis inquired, hysteria ringing in her voice.  
"I am kalled Possseidon, I am the Voike from your dreamsss." The Dragon attempted a human smile, flashing its long, arm length teeth.  
"Poseidon?" Disbelief rang clear in her life. "You're the one who pasted on the power onto me?! Why?!"  
Laughing, the Dragon hissed, "you ssseem to be falling apart. The passssssing of powers ssseem to do that that at times. I passssssed on powersss that rightfully belong to you... Asss it did to your mother and your mother'sss mother. And," Poseidon paused, "I am to be your Guardian Force."

* * *

Author Notes:  
Okay, okay... so I lied about releasing another Chapter of 'Last of Cetra' before this. People told me I need to develop the relationship and past of Quistis and Seifer, so I am. So the next Chapter will be full of past secrets and appearance of the Red hair Witch, Edea, and Squall and team... not to mention Riona.  
Sorry for the spelling and sentence errors in it. I plan to have a better version of it up when the lovely editor sends it back, but this is for the people who wait patiently for a Chapter, once more. No flamers, but reviewers are welcomed!  
~Akira


	6. Discovering Bloodlines

_Blue Magic: Chapter 5- Discovering Bloodlines_  


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- beware strong language and enjoy!

* * *

The woman with crimson hair poured over a small child, cooing softly as she did so. As the child slept, she pressed her wax coloured lips to his forehead, then turned her attention to her minions. Sweeping a nail towards them, she hissed, "In the beginning of this World, there were great Rulers... Chief Mathus and his wife, Myrna, for one. They were the first known rulers of Human dwellers of the Trabia area. They then had two children, Dolques and Tesnina. Both lived until middle age until a disease killed them with have of the half of the human population."  
Wild eyed, the woman continued, "Then came Hyne, Queen of Witches- which are now known as Sorceresses, and her consort and Knight, Ilyos. They ruled Centra most of their life before taking on ruling over the humans- who lacked magical abilities naturally- after Dolques and Tesnina died. They had children, too, which were named Marcus, Ifalna, Jadalyne, Tiris. One of them, Tiris, fell for a human, much to his mother dislike. But, since Hyne was growing old split her powers between the four women who were her daughters- by blood or marriage. Thus the Succession of Witches began..."  
Whipping her face around to the other side of those who sat in front of an alter. Smiling cruelly, she continued, "But most only remember those... some forget the other great rulers and peoples that existed before humans, Sorceresses, and the Centra. Rulers of this world originally is the very beast we hunt now- Dragons. But not the weak dragons, oh no...  
"Do any of you hear of legendary Dragons named Bauhmet and Tiamet?" Hearing a murmur ripple through the assembly, the woman continued, "They were once the King and Queen of this race we hunt for now... But more specifically, we hunt for their son, the GF of Knowledge, Poseidon."  
Laughing darkly, she ran a hand through her locks and added, "For through him, we will find the daughter of line of Hunnuli and Nen. The two Magi-Centra that the Dragon Rulers raised and taught the knowledge of Dragons when they found the children orphaned near their border... The Daughter of Dragon and Man that can take a beast's power and make it her own!"  
A man with thick brown hair raised his hand slightly and inquired, "and why do we do this, my lady?"  
Stepping back from the alter she stood behind, she raised her hands and declared, "to find Power! To take back Hyne's powers which were mine! To take the powers of Magi-Centra... and to kill and take the powers of the Dragons!"  
Power ripped around the room as the lady pulled out a dagger and held it above the child's heart. Her red irised eyes widened as she crackled, "I'll become a GOD! And you, my faithful servants, shall be kings among men! And with child sacrifice, we shall began our new age!"

  
Riona stood on the balcony of Garden, letting her hair wave in the wind as she expanded her Sorceress's senses to take in the world around her. It felt good, almost pure and natural, when she did this. Letting her move in the natural rhythm of World and let her flow into her and the earth. Almost as if she never truly lived before, Riona finally felt truly aware of anything around her for the first time.  
The soft, yet medium weighted, foot steps brought her down from the natural high, however. A young SeeD member had opened the door and approached the Commander's wife; a Sorceress he had promised to destroy if she ever sought to control the world.  
"Mrs. Leonheart?" The boy inquired warily.  
The Sorceress looked at the boy, no emotion on her face. In her high, yet pleasant voice with a hint of indifference, she replied, "yes?"  
"I have a phone call in the main office from a Zone in Timber. He say's it's urgent, ma'am."  
Snapping her head at him, her amber eyes became edged with gold. Muttering, she asked, "where's is phone in where I can talk to him?"  
"In the Commander's office, ma'am!" The boy bowed and fled when he received no reply from her.  
Gold completely over taking the amber of her eyes, Riona looked up to and felt herself raise and pass through the ceiling, walls, and floors. Her delicate body rippling like water as she finally walked through the wall and into her husband's office. Startling several people, she brushed past them and grabbed the phone.  
"Yes?" Fading quickly, Riona's voice went from low to high as she spoke.  
"Riona?! Oh Hyne, Riona... things are bad," Zone sobbed to the 'Princess' of the Forest Owls.  
"Bad? Zone, what's going on?"  
Swallowing, the man replied, "I-it's Watts. Oh Hyne, he's dead! Murdered in the bar last night when he was waiting for a contact. It's real bad... man, they needed his freaking TEETH to recognize him!"  
Blood drained from the Sorceress's face as she sat down, cradling her head with her free left hand. Shakily, she inquired, "Do they have any clues who did it?"  
"None! It's a really freak accident! By Hyne's consort, it's really bad!" Watts cried out over the phone.  
"Dang it!" Riona hissed, sadness and anger sharp in her voice. Looking up at the people in the room, she added, "I'm coming back to Timber. I'm going to go now and pack. Expect me by dark, okay?"  
"What?! Riona, do you think it's safe? They could be after you!" The broken man was worried for his other friend now.  
Shaking her head, Riona replied, "who cares. I'm a Sorceress, I can keep care of myself. Right now... you and the Forest Owls need me. Later, Zone and keep care."  
Hanging up the phone with her friend, she walked towards the door and looked at Squall's assistant, Xu, and announced, "I'm leaving for Timber. Tell Squall I'll send word tomorrow."  
Before Xu replied, Riona disappeared through the floor to pack her belongs.

"Um, just who and what are you?" Quistis inquired, hysteria ringing in her voice.  
"I am kalled Possseidon, I am the Voike from your dreamsss." The Dragon attempted a human smile, flashing its long, arm length teeth.  
"Poseidon?" Disbelief rang clear in her life. "You're the one who pasted on the power onto me?! Why?!"  
Laughing, the Dragon hissed, "you ssseem to be falling apart. The passssssing of powers ssseem to do that that at times. I passssssed on powersss that rightfully belong to you... Asss it did to your mother and your mother'sss mother. And," Poseidon paused, "I am to be your Guardian Force."  
"Why? I have enough GFs as it is!" the Instructor snarled, rubbing her temples as her head throbbed and her body suddenly felt as if every nerve in her entire body was on fire. Hunching over slightly, Quistis' breath became more raged, more labored as she added, "I don't want to lose my memories... again..."  
Brushing his forked tongue against the back of her neck, Poseidon let the coolness of it relieve some of the fever that was over taking the girl. Flaring his wings, the GF replied, "you ssseem not to be listening or taking the hints... I wasss your linesss' GF long before Hyne, my dear."  
The huge serpent's eyes glowed intently, "besidesss, would forgetting the heat of your Village burning around you and once more haunting your sssleep be so bad?"  
"Shut up!" Quistis croaked, falling to her knees, as a searing heat ripped through her once more. "What's wrong with me?!"  
"Your powersss are fully manifesssting themssselvesss now. No longer will you need to kill and take them imprint of an ability from a remain of an enemy. You need only to asssk and they will tell you, Sorceresssssss of Beassstsss."  
"Manifesting themselves? Sorceress of Beasts?" Looking into her hands, she look to see blood slowly seeping from the center of her hand from a tiny hole. But soon the hole grew bigger, her skin, her flesh melting away and seemed as if her hand soon was nothing more but a bloody meat hanging loosely from her wrist. Shrieking, the girl looked up to see the Dragon looking at her darkly.  
As if someone had foolishly attempted to build a dam against an Ocean, power ripped through the lithe woman, as blue water magic light poured from her mouth, eyes, nose, and every pour from her body. Throbbing, the light grew more intense, as finally it engulfed the woman, raising her into the air, and making the Dragon had to close his eyes from going blind at the brilliance.  
The whole Earth and Sea seemed to sing as the light whistled softly, fading and leaving a woman with long pale blonde hair. Her eyes were pupilless and without the whites, leaving them a brilliant sapphire blue. The wind, from the power fading so fast, made the two long, dragonic wings that prodded from her back shimmer, showing the effect as if they were made from silk and crystals. Completely unearthly was seen, yet completely of the Sea and Earth... as if the Mother of Creation had bestowed someone the full extent of her natural beauty.  
Flapping the huge wings that were bigger then herself, someone within Quistis turned to Poseidon, "O'Faithful servant of the Line of Nen and Hunnuli, a Daughter is once more Awaken to protect and keep the Balance of Human and Beast. The Corrupt of Blood runs free and she is needed before the World is consumed by evil."  
Bowing his massive head, the Dragon whispered in awe, "Lady Aisssha, most Ancient of the line of Nen and Hunnuli, it hasss been a long time. Quissstisss is most powerful and ssso much like yourssself, ssshe will handle the sssituation with eassse."  
Lady Aisha smiled with Quistis' lips sadly, "that's what worries me, for you can recall my mistakes that almost cost my life and the World. She even denies herself at the moment because of the pain from the power manifestation; that is why I'm able to control the body right now. It is unhealthy for her do so, though! The Past may drown her if she is not careful and I leave that task to prevent it to you, my beloved companion."  
Lowering his head, the Guardian Force let the Mother of Blue Magic kiss him softly. Purring loudly like a cat, he whispered, "I will protekt her as I protekted you... I will not fail you."  
Brushing a strain from the face, Aisha placed a gentle hand on her friend's cheek, and mesmerized by whiteness in contrast of the ebony scales. With tear filled eyes, she begged, "Protect her better, Poseidon, and most importantly of all, love her. Shiva loves Quistis, whom she has been Junction onto for a while, and we both know how hard it is to win her affection, let alone her love."  
Indescribable sadness filled the Dragon's eyes, blinking once, the huge beast replied, "I will... try. Go now, Aisssha. Before you exhaust yourssself and her."  
Aisha smiled brilliantly that shone with love and some indescribable feeling, then left the body back to her youngest daughter. The wings faded, leaving the tattoo of a Blue Dragon on her back once more, and body fell from the air and into the hand of a massive Dragon's palm softly.  
Poseidon held the girl in his palm. Blinking his huge eyes, he muttered more humanly and softly, "The Manifestation of Memory and Powers is completed... Another daughter of Nen and Hunnuli will now fight because of a rip-lash of failed Time Compression..."  
Stirring slightly as the words fell from the GF's mouth, Quistis blinked slowly, and opened as her blood shot eyes. Looking around, she muttered, "anyone get the name of the mad Chocobo rode by a crazed Mog?"  
Not respondings, Poseidon let the girl sit up in his hands and smile at him. Taking it as a sign she was able to stand on her own, he set her down and shakey legs and purred softly.  
"Poseidon... I remember what my mother taught me about... us. I would love to talk with you, but I need to get back to my friends," Quistis started, walking over to wear her whip fell away from her. Reaching for it, she paused when she noticed it had a completely new look to it.  
The handle was a pale silvery-blue, while the butt had a dragon claw holding a cobalt stone, while the rest of the whip scale-like plates cover it to the tip. At the tip there was a foot and a half blade attached, curling slightly like a claw with runes craved into the soft looking silver.  
'_What is this?_' the Blue Sorceress inquired silently, picking up the weapon gently.  
'_It is the _Goddess' Tempest_,_' Poseidon replied softly with the depths of his companion. Flaring his wings, the Dragon faded from view, leaving only a small twinkle in the air. Shimmering, the glimmer flew into Quistis' chest and cave, once more, fell dark.

Squall wiped a small trickle of sweat and blood from his forehead as his companion were approaching the ship once more from their round in the desert. In which, besides from two surprise attacks, had gone fairly well in sense they had found a small camp of the enemy.  
Emptied, they searched to find they were keeping records of Dragons they saw and killed. Almost obsessively, they reported no signs of a 'Great Dragon' of black and blue.  
Tightening his hand around the Commander's report that they took, he looked to see Zell keeping a sharp eye out and Irvine with his rifle ready just incase they were going to be jumped again.  
"Squall, how do you think Quistis and her group are managing?" The adult blonde inquired, turning his bright cobalt eyes to his commander.  
Silent for a moment, the dark chocolate hair replied, "Fairly well, most likely. Quistis maybe having words with me more and more, but she is still one hell of a leader. I'm worried about Riona, though, she seemed so distant."  
Irvine pushed the edge of his hat up and grinned, "maybe she's getting antsy for children?"  
Chuckling, the leader retorted to that, "I hope not. I don't think Quistis is ready to teach anymore Leonhearts at the moment, let a lone any Heartily-Leonheart children. I think it might finally make her breakdown."  
"That be the day... Quisty breaking down because of that! Now, if she can handle AMASLY and you, I think she can handle anything you and Riona could reproduce," Zell interjected.  
Laughing, the three men boarded the ship and headed back towards Garden.

* * *

Author Notes: Better stuff next chapters and expected this weekend or next! Thanks to role playing, I'm over my writer's block! Wahhooo! Plus, I need to finish Masochism Affection, my N-17 fic and sister to Sadistic Love. hahahah! I'm Baaaaacccccccccccccck!  
Oh, and flamers: Go away! No one likes you! only Ciato and that's bad!  
CIATO: Wha? My liking something is bad?! -runs off crying-  
Um, oh... and I know Hyne is said to be a guy for the most part, but I'm making him a she for this fic. Call it a creative prespective. 


	7. Responsibilities

_Blue Magic: Chapter 6- _Responsibilities  


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- beware strong language and enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Raged Head Instructor of Balamb Garden as she stormed across the Disciplinary Hall for the fifth time. Her blue eyes were dark with anger and enragement.  
"What did Seifer do, Quistis?" A soft, more feminine voice inquired suddenly behind the woman.  
"Xu." Quistis named the woman, then turned to face the woman, and shook her head, "nothing I can't handle... What can I help you with?"  
"Something of great importance, Instructor. I need to see you in 5 in Conference room B." Xu's gray eyes narrow as she ran a toned hand through her sand-wood colour hair.  
"In 5? What can be something that important to interrupt Disciplinary Punishment?" Eyeing her long time friend, she added, "especially of your favorite person, too."  
If looks could kill, the blonde would be withering in pain on the floor at moment from the look that Xu shot at her. Quickly, however, the glare faded as the SeeD High-Officer shook her head.  
"Seifer is nothing but trouble, Quist. I don't know why you even bother your time with him." Walking over and glaring through the glass of the door at the blonde boy, Xu continued, "but things are serious right now. You'll have to deal with him later, give him something to do, but hurry. See you in 5."  
Watching her first Garden friend leave, Quistis spun on her heels and opened the door into 'Punishment Room'. Grabbing a clip board from the wall, she looked down at the two occupants in the room coldly.  
Peaking up from her corner of the room, Selphie cried, "why do I have to be in here? I didn't do anything!"  
"Silence, Tilmitt. You will not speak to me unless I give you permission to within these halls, understand?" The Instructor snapped, standing in the center of the room and between the two opposing parties.  
Measuring the two with level, impassive gazes, Quistis added, "you are not being punished, Selphie. I merely wish to speak to you about something."  
The brunette perked up at that. Cocking her head sideways, Selphie's green eyes shined with interest.  
"What SeeD member Seifer did to you, Selphie, is inexcusable. With reckless actions like on a mission like this, it could have very well gave away your position and caused his and your death," Frowning, the adult sighed, leaning against the wall in an uncharacteristically manner.  
"I would hate to have that happen. You two are great SeeDs and mean a lot to me personally." Turning her gaze to Seifer, she continued, "Seifer's actions should be punished by expulsion from Garden..."  
Wincing, Seifer's angry gaze became shameful and fell upon the floor. Sagging his shoulders, Seifer entire poise became meek and upset.  
"But, Selphie, we know this would be a great lose. That is why I'm asking you... forget... this even occurred. Instead, an intense VERBAL disagreement, not a him acting you, happened in its place. If that is okay..."  
In sheer confuzzlement, Selphie inquired, "what do you mean, Quisty? He should be punished!"  
Nodding, Quistis turned her piercing blue eyes away from a slightly more hopeful Seifer. "He shall. For now, he has 5 hours until dinner which he shall write a paper on the History and Myths of Dragons. Especially those pertaining to Sorceresses."  
"Right, Quisty!" Selphie replied, nodding thoughtfully, "I guess I can keep this quiet. But, that's not really a good enough punishment."  
"Indeed it isn't. Xu asked me to meet her in 3 mins in Conference Room B, so I have no real time." Looking at her watch, Quistis rushed, "but Seifer will remain in here. Selphie, you're in charge of him until I get back or Richard Smith comes to relieve you."  
Saluting her superior, Selphie gushed, "super duper righty-o! I'll guard him well and make sure he stays on his task. I take it is okay to take him to the library?"  
"Hmmm, yes it is." Placing on her glasses from her breast-pocket on her shirt, she added, "I know Richard is bit of a snob, but please Seifer, behave if he relieves Selphie!"  
Cracking his trademark grin, the White knight spoke up, "anything for my girl..."  
With one glass look at the two SeeDs, Quistis walked out of the room and headed for the Conference room.  
  
"Quistis, we have a serious situation that could jeopardize this mission that you're on. Especially if it is REALLY Adel causing all these disruptions around all the towns and islands," Xu explained, sitting in a leather chair, sipping on some water for a moment.  
Tapping a finger lightly on the table between the two of them, Quistis replied, "really now? Just what is this situation?"  
With a disdainful look, Xu said, "Riona is gone. She received word that one of her friends from the Forest Owls was... killed in a fire while at a bar. In paper they said someone caused it and I'm afraid, it was a lure for her."  
"Damnit! Did you or Nida attempt to stop her?" Quistis asked sharply.  
"Negative. She used her Sorceress' abilities to slip away." Running a finger tip around the edge of her glass, Xu looked down, "I'm afraid to tell Commander Squall of this. He might go after Riona and forget about apprehending Adel."  
"Hmmmm. You are correct about going after Riona. This is be a fatale mistake, considering it might be actually Adel trying to get to Riona. So we're better off nippin Adel in the ass by getting her first."  
"True enough. How will we deal with this? The Commander is in charge when it comes down to what's going to be ordered, how will we prevent him sending Garden with himself to go after her?" Asked a perplexed Xu.  
\_...Oh Hyne it HURTS! WHY?! WHY! All the memories hurt now. Mommy... I miss you. I miss you so much. I-I-I Just have a favor to ask of you. I know you p-probably hate me now, since... well, I-I n-need this favor. Please, Please.._./  
"Quistis? Quistis Khailyn Trepe, are you listening to me?" Demanded the unyielding voice of Xu.  
\_The Thieving bitch took the bait. Perfect. Ready the ---------. ...have you? No?... FOOLS! We need..._/  
"Hey Quistis! This is serious! Share you thoughts with me please!" Finally snapped Xu.  
"Huh?" The dazed Instructor looked up to see Xu standing before her, hands on her shoulders.  
Seeing the look on her friend's face, Xu backed down and growled, "weren't you listening to anything I was saying? You seemed to phase out."  
"Sorry... I think I know how to approach Squall. But we have to do it now. I have really bad feeling about this."  
Nodding, the older girl stood and replied, "shall I page him to meet us here?"  
"Yes and make it fast." Quistis answered, absently watching her friend walk away.  
\_Poseidon, I have a bad feeling about this. Why is Adel going after Dragons like it said in Squall's report? And why were they on the Island Closest to Hell and Cactar Island?_/  
\_Easy. They were looking for me. I am the Guardian Force of Knowledge. I think Adel wants me for the memories I have along with the Secrets of Blue Magic._/  
\_Why would Adel want that? Why slaughter countless dragons and beasts for this?_/  
\_Power. Quistis, she's mad. Poseidon has certain abilities and has the memories of the locations of several other undiscovered Guardian Forces._/ A cold feminine voice replied.  
\_Shiva?_/ Quistis thought surprised.  
\_Yes, it is I. You now have the ability to talk to Guardian Forces who are Junction onto you or unJunction_./ Shiva chuckled  
Blinking in surprise, Quistis looked up to see Squall and Cid entering the room. From the corner out of her eye, she saw Xu nodded to her. Great, now she was in charge of briefing them about the situation.  
"Yes, Instructor?" Squall grumbled in his usual manner.  
Licking her dry lips with her semi-moist tongue, the instructor began, "We have a situation, Commander. Sorceress Adel is slaughtering Dragons and beast by the dozen and-"  
"Yes, Yes, Quistis, we all know this. But what is so important to have us come here ASAP?" Cid inquired mildly.  
Clenching teeth, Quistis rushed, "Rioniaisgone."  
"WHAT?" Squall bellowed in an uncharacteristically manner. With arrogant strides, the Commander towered over the sitting Instructor. "Say that slower."  
"Riona is gone." Wincing, Quistis looked to see Squall gripping her arms tightly. With eyes blurring lightly from the intensity of pain that came from the grip, she added softly, "one of her friends from the Forest Owls was killed. Xu and I seem to think it was a trap set by Adel."  
Cid's face was somber as he turned to Xu. With empty brown eyes, the older man asked, "is this true?"  
Xu bowed, "yes sir. She escaped using her Sorceress' abilities so no one could stop her. We sent two SeeDs to attempt to keep an eye on her..."  
"Riona even outside of GARDEN without one of the one of the Elites is foolish, Xu!" Squall shouted, upset with the whole situation. His wife, who half of her was dangerous to everyone but him, was alone in a city with her former-terrorist friends with a former-Sorceress running loose, killing DRAGONS like it was nothing. Just peachy.  
"It's not her fault, Squall. I think we should send some of the Elite after her. Escort her and help her through this time of need," Quistis injected softly.  
Cid nodded in agreement, "she's right. The best thing to do is to protect and comfort Riona at the same time since we don't have the power on hand to bring her back."  
Looking disdainful, Squall replied, "agreed. I'll take my usual team to go after Riona. Quistis, I leave you in Charge."  
Arching one of her high eyebrows, Quistis looked confused, "why should YOU go after Riona? Why not me? It be best to have you in command here..."  
"No. Quistis, everyone knows I go to YOU for advice on situations." Pausing for a moment, the Knight continued, "Riona could be dangerous if her emotions get the best of her. She wouldn't hurt me, so I'm the best fit. Besides, I'm her husband and knight. I should be there for her."  
Shaking her head, Quistis almost shuttered when he mentioned "knight." Sighing, she looked up to see a proud looking Cid. Quistis was truly flattered that they thought she could run Garden, but she truly didn't want the Burden. Now she knew how Squall felt.  
"He's right again," Xu added, giving her friend an appraise look. Adding quickly, "Besides, Quisty, he's more trained for winning a war and you're trained to lead."  
Cid nodded, "yes. I plan to make you Headmistress when I retire for good, Quistis."  
Knowing they set the bait and trapped her, Quistis grumbled in a Squall like manner, "okay then. I'll take over... until Squall comes back with Riona at least."  
  
  
  
_ ...Oh Hyne it HURTS! WHY?! WHY! All the memories hurt now. Mommy... I miss you. I miss you so much. I-I-I Just have a favor to ask of you. I know you p-probably hate me now, since I became a Sorceress... well, I-I n-need this favor. Please, Please, momma, protect Squall and watch over him. I feel like something is coming for me. A lurking darkness...  
Momma! Why did he have to die! WHY?! He was there for me when I left dad because of me believing he killed you. It hurts so bad, almost as bad when I lost you. Mommy... why can't you respond to me? Momma, I really need you.  
...Zone's here, momma. I have to go. We're going to bury Watt's- no, what's LEFT of Watts now. I-I need you to help him get adjusted in Heaven, too. Please momma. I just need this few things. I love you. I'll always love you..._  
Tears slowed down as the Sorceress looked up from the bed she was laying on. With red and swollen eyes, the woman climbed to her feet absently.  
Stumbling suddenly over a loose blanket, she flew forward and into Zone's arms. Letting him hold her, the two long time friends cried together for the first since she arrived last night... Cried together for the first time, too.  
As the ebony hair Sorceress wept, however, she missed the wind carrying her mother's voice with the words, "_I will do what I can for you, my beloved daughter... I will always love you._"  
  
  
  
  
Fuujin stood on the balcony of Garden, her silvery hair being tossed in the wind. Listening to the voices which created this individual breeze, her vermilion eyes flew open. Staring into darkening seas that surrounded the floating Garden, she shivered slightly.  
"NOT HUMAN?" Fuujin asked out loud to the wind, her expression one of pure confusement. "DON'T UNDERSTAND."  
The wind seemed to blow harder, as night skies seemed to move in faster at an alarming rate. Small tornadoes of water seemed to appear within the white capped water now. The wind seemed frantic.  
Eyes widening at last at the understanding, she hissed normally, "a tide of change is coming and it's not good."  
  
  
  
The crimson hair woman's lips were pulled back into a dark, cynical smile. Running black nails through her silken locks, the woman stood to her true height of 6'2" and walked across the tent. Looking outside the tent, she hissed to one of her attendants.  
"Being me my General."  
Bowing quickly, the head attendant rushed outside the tent across the green field to another tall tent. Entering for a moment, the woman exited, and rushed back across the field with a man on her heels.  
Sitting back on her throne like chair, the witch watch her general with impassive eyes that reflected the dim light of the tent. Leaning back deeper into the cushions, she waited until he reached the carpet that her throne sat on before finally speaking.  
"The Thieving bitch took the bait. She's now in the city to bury her friend. Tell me, Aries, have you came up with a plan to capture her YET?"  
The ebony hair man dropped to his knee and placed his fist over his heart before speaking, "yes, my lady. We used the charm spell on the Father to believe us when we approached him about removing Riona's powers, so he supports us. So when we take her, he will cover for us."  
"Perfect. Ready the Tetraforce Beast to get rid of SeeD once and for all!"  
"Yes my lady. Where shall we release it?" Aries inquired, looking up at his Queen.  
"Apparently Trabia is the weakest point of their defenses since it's just got on its feet a few months ago. Talking to Rydia about this have you? No? I think you should for she will be personally in charge of Tetraforce Mission." The witch smirked  
"Rydia?" The pose of the General spoke of disdain though his voice did not.  
"Yes, she is the one who helped me come up with creating Tetraforce even. As for you Aries, you will accompany me when we retrieve that bitch!"  
"As you command, my lady." The general bowed, his mood lightning since he was personally escorting his lady on an important mission. Meeting her eyes without fear he asked, "and what about the Team who developed it?"  
"FOOLS!" The lady spat, thinking of the traitors of the Esthar Government she had hired to assist her for a short time. "We need to have them destroyed, so have it done."  
"Is that all Lady Adel?"  
"Yes... let my game begin."

* * *

Author Notes: Shit had hit the fan for me. I had a friend killed in a car accident, got into a fight with another, friends having a NASTY break up, had finals, friend go to jail, had some STUPID school testing, mid terms, but thank the Muses that's over with. Wahhooo! Plus, I need to finish Masochism Affection, my N-17 fic and sister to Sadistic Love. hahahah! I'm Baaaaacccccccccccccck!  
Oh, and flamers: Go away! No one likes you! only Ciato and that's bad!  
CIATO: Wha? My liking something is bad?! -runs off crying-


	8. Beginning of a War

_Blue Magic: Chapter 7- _Beginning of a War  


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Read 'Only the Lonely' before reading this, then the Prelude. Other then that- beware strong language and enjoy!

* * *

"Perfect. Ready the Tetraforce Beast to get rid of SeeD once and for all!"  
"Yes my lady. Where shall we release it?" Aries inquired, looking up at his Queen.  
"Apparently Trabia is the weakest point of their defenses since it's just got on its feet a few months ago. Talking to Rydia about this have you? No? I think you should, for she will be personally in charge of Tetraforce Mission." The witch smirked  
"Rydia?" The pose of the General spoke of disdain though his voice did not.  
"Yes, she is the one who helped me come up with creating Tetraforce even. As for you Aries, you will accompany me when we retrieve that bitch!"  
"As you command, my lady." The general bowed, his mood lightning since he was personally escorting his lady on an important mission. Meeting her eyes without fear he asked, "and what about the Team who developed it?"  
"FOOLS!" The lady spat, thinking of the traitors of the Esthar Government she had hired to assist her for a short time. "We need to have them destroyed, so have it done."  
"Is that all Lady Adel?"  
"Yes... let my game begin."  
As the General left, Adel pointed a black clawed hand at a dark wine colour jewel as she hissed, "Come to me, my servant, Rydia! Tetraforce shall be awakened, so your mission will soon begin."  
Two iridescent goldish eyes opened from within the fist size orb, as a low, raspy voice escaped from the jewel that filled the tent slowly, "bring me my vessel, my Queen, and I will... but you know the price."  
Adel smirked, walking over to a young teenage girl who was chained in the corner of the tent and unconscious. Running a finger down the unhealthily pale cheek and cooed, "wake my child. Your mother needs you..."  
"M-mother?" A girl opened her half-blind eyes to the witch, seeing her, but not physically. Blinking, she inquired, "what do you need me for?"  
Helping the girl stand for a moment, Adel unchained the girl and brought her over before the jewel. Standing behind her, the witch placed her hands tightly on the girl's upper arms.  
"Place your palms upon that orb, girl!" The former Sorceress hissed.   
Wild eyed, the girl cried out when she realized what was going to happen, "please, mother, not me! Please use someone else! I don't want to!"  
"Foolish child," Adel replied cruelly, "don't you realize your nothing more then a mere shell of a person? Besides, this is the last time we ever use you. You will be free!"  
The girl Grey eyes filled with tears when the blow of the words finally hit her. Sniffling, she asked in a small voice, "free?"  
"Yesssss," Crackled the red hair witch, grabbing the girl's wrists so tightly that child thought they were going to break. Bring her painted lips behind the girl's ear, she added, "yes. We found a replacement for you... now do it this last time!"  
Doing it on her own, with the Witch guiding her, the girl placed her hands upon the now Ebony Crystal. Feeling the darkness that radiated from it, the child attempted to remove her hands, only to have her "mother" stop her.  
Black exploded into purple as the girl felt her very existence scream in every cell of her body. The darkness within screamed in joy as the very Essence of the child was soon drowned and the scream cut off as the purple faded back into the bleak darkness.  
Nothing of the child remained within the shall now. Only a cruel intelligence that turned Grey eyes into gold streaked with silver. A sadistic smile played on the female shell as the being crackled through the human lips, "Is the Tetraforce completely ready for your objective?"  
Releasing her grip on the shell of the former girl, Adel stepped back and answered, "of course, Rydia. Come, let us properly dress my greatest General."  
Two pairs of malicious eyes met and General Rydia laughed, "but of course, my Queen. I owe my very re-existence to you and I tend to pay you back..."  
  
  
"I hope the Reveal and Seal Evil spell works that I gave Rinoa," Edea Kramer spoke softly, hanging up the phone. Smiling softly, she continued, "she never performed that spell and now her life might depend on that spell."  
Quistis opened her eyes lazily as she rested her head in her Seifer's lap. A frown twisted upon her peach petal lips as she inquired, "what do you mean?"  
Edea looked over at the young couple who were on the couch in the main office. Her motherly violet eyes softening, she replied, "well, it reveals what the person truly looks like if they are attempting to conceal themselves and traps whatever malicious intent and magic within themselves."  
Meeting his Matron's eyes, Seifer stated, "so basically, if Adel comes near Riona and Rinny casts this spell, it shows the He-bitch in her true form so that Pub- er, Squall can kill her ass?"  
Arching a dainty, ebony eyebrow at Seifer's statement, Edea replied, "in not so vulgar terms, my son, but yes. I truly hope that Squall is ready to face whatever Adel throws at him."  
Quistis rubbed her temples slightly as she sat up, "Adel is up to something, most likely making her move soon. I'm just praying to Hyne that the Garden's can handle it."  
With her boyfriend looking at her with a perplex look on his features, Seifer pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. Grinning, he added, "well, all the Gardens- even the new Esthar one- should be ready thanks to President Loire. Those new transports, mech suits, and 3 jets that he gave to us for cleaning up the Lunar Cry should let us handle anything."  
Before Quistis or Matron could respond, Nida rushed in, his face flushed. His brown eyes looking chaotic, he blurred out, "we have a situation in Trabia! Reports are coming in that something is attacking small village of Icicle and is headed for Neo-Trabia!"  
Quistis flew to her feet, "Seifer- go fetch Selphie, Xu, and the Posse! Have them meet me in Ramuh."  
Nida moved swiftly out of Quistis as she headed to make an announcement to the rest of Garden. Sweat deepening his brow, he added hastily, "They even requested aid from the other two Gardens if it tells you how bad everything seems from them."  
Silencing him with a cold gaze, the Commander grabbed the microphone to the PA, pressing the button and hissed, "Attention all Garden Personal! We have an emergency situation! Trabia Neo-Garden is going to be under attack soon. All SeeDs with ID numbers ending in odd numbers- to the transports with your weapons, magic, and Guardian Forces!"  
Clearing her throat and slowing down a bit, she continued, "All SeeD ending in an even- prepare for standby. I want this Garden to be ready for surprise just in case, so all junior classmen will report to the reconstructed Basement. Edea, Nida, and myself will remain here. That is all for now."  
Grabbing the clipboard from Nida's shaking hands, Quistis turned to her Matron, "I'm going to brief the Leaders of this Mission, but I'll be back. Keep things in order..."  
Meeting the fierce warrior woman's eyes that she raised proudly, the 39 year old woman nodded. "I will. Get going, this seems very important."  
Without another word, Quistis clad in jade green pants and matching shirt marched out to the ship like a Queen with Goddess' Tempest on her hip.  
  
  
Seifer leaned against the metallic wall and looked every inch knight as he watched his lady walk onto the deck and look at the men and women assembled with a grim look upon her elvish features.  
"Xu is in charge of this mission, with Selphie and Fuujin as her seconds because they know Trabia Neo-Garden the best. Seifer, you'll remain on the ship and work the small missiles that are being loaded." Quistis looked down at her clip board.  
"Apparently this threat is described as looking similar to Eden, so be careful. I don't want to lose any of you," meeting the different spectrum of colour eyes, the fill-in Commander gave an encouraging smile.  
"DON'T WORRY," Fuujin announced, walking over and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Squeezing it tightly for a moment, she added, "NO MERCY!"  
The towering Raijin added, "yeah, ya know! We won't give'm any chance! We'll show your the best Commander, ya know!"  
Seifer tossed his head arrogantly as he noticed Xu smile faintly at that, "and a knight never fails his lady and true love. So go back to Garden and leave us in ridding this evil for you."  
Xu rolled her eyes, "whatever, lover boy. Quistis, get going. We need to leave if we're going to head this guy off!"  
Saluting her fellow SeeD members, Quistis Trepe left the ship and stood back as she watched it lift off. With tears forming in her eyes from the gust of winds that whipped around her, the Commander begged Hyne to keep her friends safe.

Rinoa laid her head against the chest of her husband and listened to the heartbeats that came from his breast. Tears in her eyes and her head throbbing in pain, the Sorceress felt utterly useless. One of the friends of the most powerful Sorceresses to ever lived, that saved Time itself had died...  
Gently hands wiped away her tears from her amber eyes as felt butterfly kisses cover her eyes and lips. Another hand ran through her hair as a soft voice entered her tragic thoughts, "it's not your fault, if anything its Adel's fault. She's the one planned this."  
Angel Wing brushed the surface of Rinoa's eyes making the hatred of the crimson hair woman apparent. Clinging to her husband, lover, and knight, the woman sobbed softly, "I wasn't there for him! What good is all this magic and power if you can't even save your own friend's lives?"  
Catching one of the Sorceress' hands, Squall kissed her finger tips and replied, "Avenging them or protecting the ones you can. Don't spurn your gift of magic, Rinoa, because of one mistake."  
"Squall, you foolish knight of mine, why did you have to make so much sense?" Rinoa added somberly, her tears slowing as she met the stormy eyes of her Soulmate.  
"Because you are a wonderful person and I care about you. Because I hate seeing you sad and upset," Squall whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "Because I love you, Rinoa."  
Before both could realize it, they fell into a passionate embrace, clinging to one another and letting the emotional turmoil that they felt be thrown into the wind.  
  
  
The sickening smell of freshly desecrated flesh mixed with the bitter smell of coppery blood hung in the air as the 5 o'clock sun hung over head in the village of Icicle. Lifeless sounds of scavengers beginning to feed seemed against the other wise silent air that use to be filled with busy sounds of villagers.  
Dead eyes of a innocent teen sparkled flatly with the cruel sunlight. His body covering his sister who was barely alive. They were twins, 13 years old, and now the sister had to cling to life as Tetraforce moved on after the slaughter of her village.  
Two figure stood near the middle of carnage and near the girl. Their lithe bodies mingled in the light as their hair danced around their hauntingly beautiful faces.  
"Most of them were seniors and children," the male figure spoke up. His voice was full of scorn and hatred.  
"Should I care?" Chimed an icy, almost demonic female voice. Her wine colour eyes drinking in the glorious site with pride.  
Turning angrily to the who lead the mission, the black hair male hissed, "Yes! Queen Adel would NEVER want this!"  
Meeting his eyes, the woman replied, "wouldn't she? I think I would know my Lady's orders, Lord Aries. After all, this is MY mission. You merely tagged along before you start yours."  
With conscious knowledge that his hand was resting on his Gunblade, General Aries snarled, "how dare you! Our Lady is no monster! Rydia, you merely use her-"  
"Just as she uses me," cut off Rydia, eyes flashing crimson. Gripping her scythe tightly, her black wings flaring slightly. "I'm a demon, I'm merely serving my purpose, as should you Aries. I know about your dirty little secret of being a demon, too..."  
Hissing slightly, Aries snapped, "silence yourself! I'm not surprise that Hades sent someone to keep an eyes on me, but you forget your place Rydia! Now, if I was you, I'd catch up with Tetraforce because within several minutes it should be passing over the Shumi Village."  
Narrowing her eyes, Rydia leapt into the air. Looking down at the figure below her, the female demon, "you just keep in line and don't be so human! I'll be seeing you soon!"  
As the demon of sadism glared flew off, the demon posing as a human noticed the wounded girl underneath the body of her brother. Walking over, the demon reached down and the girl screamed...

* * *

Author Notes: Yes, I'm in the artistic zone so expect another chapter soon!  
For tid-bits on what's going on, visit my blog: [http://shatteredreality.net/passion][1] or look for updates on my collective homepage, [http://shatteredreality.net][2]!

~Akira

   [1]: http://shatteredreality.net/passion
   [2]: http://shatteredreality.net



	9. In which I whisper good bye...

Blue Magic Notice:  
  
I'm sorry, but I hate this story- so it going bye-bye. Not for good, but for long enough for me to revamp the plot and the storyline. It WILL be a romance, but more of love triangle between my favorite characters.  
Also, it also deal more my ideas of Centra, Hyne, the Sorceresses, and Time Compression. Infact, I shiver in delight with the new revamp chapter. I just hope everyone will be pleased.  
The new story is called, "_If and Only If_". It set up in sections. The first one is called, "Blue Magic", the second, "Time Compression", and most likely the last will be titled, "Defying Destiny".   
  
Sneak Peak of "_If and Only If: Blue Magic Part 1_"  
  
_'I never asked to be the savior of mankind. A hero in people's eyes. At first I might have _thought_ it... but towards the end, I realized that wasn't what I wanted at all...  
'In my lust for perfection and to win the heart of Squall and his friends I lost touch with myself. I let myself truly become the Ice Queen I pretended to be. All because of a false love... it's almost ironic.  
'Now in the moment when SeeD truly seems to need me, my heart desires says I should abandon the quest now and persue it. I know I shouldn't wish to be a singer now of all times... but how can I sit here and send children to their deaths?...'  
_ The dream Quistis seemed to made of shimmering gold light. Her hair was liquid sun, her eyes the depth of blue darkness, as her skin on her arms and legs had scales. Scales of a soft diamond-like luster with a blue tingue that went from elbow and knee to the tips of fingers and toes.  
Delicate blue dragonic wings floated around her as she hugged her knees tightly. Swirals of lavender and jade danced over her skin and sighed like a lover in her ear.  
_ 'Can you hear them, Quistis? Can you hear the ones who scream for you to save them? Do you hear the wails of the ones who gave their lives to bring you into existance?'_ Call out deep voice.  
_ 'What do you mean?'_ Answered Quistis as she rested her silver clawed feet on the ground. Turning around, she was faced with a man with ebony hair of blue fae light and eyes of gold green fire.  
_ 'My beautiful Quistis... the symbol of hope of Dragons and the Mer'mai...'_ The man took Quistis' chin and gazed into her eyes.  
_ 'Who are you? What are you?'_ Whispered the adult woman as she felt herself spiraling deep within the eyes of the man and into his mind...  



End file.
